coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8489 (13th October 2014)
Plot The Barlows prepare for court. Tracy has to talk a guilty Deirdre out of coming home. Steve is very anxious about taking the stand and keeps himself distracted by going for a workout before court. Kylie tells David she was going to a club with some mates when he saw her and offers to make it up to him by looking after the kids while he goes to court. He accepts despite his doubts over her reliability. Eva tells Todd to find somewhere else to live. Roy too is nervous about giving testimony and the fact it could help put Peter away. Rob ducks out of going to court, telling Tracy that Carla's in a state and needs his help packing up her things. Tracy and Ken are disappointed at his lack of support. Tyrone and Fiz are worried about Roy. Rob tries to convince Carla she should use the opportunity to get revenge on Peter, to no avail; the law doesn't punish cheats. In the witness room with Norris, Mary, Roy and Leanne, Steve gets increasingly agitated. The trial begins, and Roy is the first witness called. Rob helps Carla move out of Peter's old flat and takes charge of Simon for a while. Eva gets an idea when Rob complains about having to close the shop while he and Tracy are on their honeymoon. Roy tells the court that he saw Peter going into Tina's flat and leaving half an hour later, appearing agitated. Simon is upset about the trial and gets Rob to take him to Tina's grave. The defence paints Roy as an anorak and a trainspotter - he points out that, as a trainspotter, he has an eye for detail. Kylie goes to The Dog & Gun and begs Callum for more drugs. Simon breaks down at Tina's grave and calls his dad a killer. Rob tells him Peter didn't kill Tina... Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Callum Logan - Sean Ward Guest cast *Eugene Clelland - Fine Time Fontayne *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Mr Khalil - Surinder Duhra *Defence Barrister - Claire Cage *Judge - John Graham Davies *Prosecution Barrister - Clarence Smith *Witness Support Worker - Maxine Finch Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *The Dog & Gun *Highfield Prison - Cells *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, witness room and gents' toilets *Cemetery Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rob tries to avoid attending Peter's trial, but ends up visiting Tina's grave with Simon; and Steve waits to be called as a witness in court. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,450,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes